Riddle Twins Book 1 'Bleeding Ice'
by MadmoiselleIvory
Summary: An alternate universe,which Harry gets transferred at the age of one, with Sirius Black.Where Voldemort has two children his same age,and he grows up in this world.Only to discover he isn't alone as the "Chosen One",but a part of the "Chosen Two"
1. Angel Tears

_**Angel Tears**_

Have you ever heard an angel cry? Do you cut the pain away because it hurts? Has anyone ever told you what you were worth? Have you tried to commit suicide? Did you stand on top of a bridge's railing thinking that death – would be a gift?...I, Enemy Riddle, did.

* * *

"That's better. The fear in your eyes is so... delicious." He whispers the last word. It sends a shiver down my spine.

He crouches down, and moves my brown hair away from my face. Revealing the bruises on my pale skin, my icy blue eyes had no tears escaping from them, and he smirks down at me.

"_Torturing you_, has become a _bit **too **__enjoyable_...my_ dear"_ he stated.

I'm shaking uncontrollably. I hate him being this close to me. I hate the way he's bare hands feel on my skin. He bends down low and whispers into my ear softly, his voice is calm... _for now_. "In this life, one only has to protect themselves in order to survive. There's no use protecting others, if it's going to cost you your life".

He tilts my head, so that I'm looking in the direction of a boy who's pale skin is covered in dirt. His body shaking, from the winter he'd suffered.

"As true as that may be, people make sacrifices for the ones they love all the time" I force out.

His lips curve into a _malicious_ smile. Some people would rather die than see their family hurt...Voldemort...tends to be the one who hurts his family.

"You're such a little _troublemaker-" _he said, I watched his fingers trail down to the front of my pants...I stop watching, and try to shut him out.

I gasp, as I feel his fingers begin to play at my clitoris.

"Didn't _daddy_ tell you, _he _is the _only_ **one** allowed to _touch_ you" Voldemort says.

"St-stop p-please" I begged.

He knew exactly where to touch me. It was his way of showing his _power_. He knew where to touch me; to make me squeal, moan, or buck my hips for more.

"So now you're going to be shy of your body, well we can't be having that now, can we" he stated, I felt the clothing of my lower regions disappear.

He forced me onto my back, I was too weak to fight him. I could see the teenage boy watching this happen, and was able to see the regret of his doings across his face. There was a pleading _'I'm sorry'_, he knew I was never to have sex...until my _father_, deemed me worthy. Where my own _father__,_ would receive the first _fucking_.

I could feel his readiness, as he rubbed his hardened penis against my sex.

"You've been a naughty girl, and you need to be punished" Voldemort said, stroking away a stray tear.

As he bucked himself inward, I already came to see stars.

* * *

**Five Months Before**

"When did it start" Counselor Mclaggen asked.

I was sitting in a chair, amongst the circle of several other students. McGonagall had placed me in a Behavioral Support Group, after having noticed a scar on my hip. Which had actually, had been meant for the spell to hit my clit; but I moved...something the caster had warned me against, and then I was punished by receiving "head".

Mclaggen's mother, was a trained Magical Being Therapist (M.B.T.)...something I wished to be. Being if I survived getting out of my father's home. There was one empty chair, and the door slammed open. Draco Malfoy waltzed in, hands in pockets, and sat in the chair beside me.

"Mr. Malfoy, so glad you could join us" Counselor Mclaggen said.

"Can we make this quick, I really don't feel the need to be here" Draco told her.

"Yes, I can tell you have an awful lot to do...between _blatantly_ ignoring your emotions, and _satisfying_ your male needs. None of which, you happen to involve a woman" Counselor Mclaggen stated.

Draco shrugged.

"Your hand suiting you well then? I would have thought, you'd enjoy your _father's_ much better" I taunted.

People "ooed", as though to say 'damn, that just happened. Draco's eyes narrowed.

"This coming from, _Daddys-Little-Girl"_ Draco retorted.

The retort aroused more surprised looks, and Lavender Brown whispered to one of the Patil twins.

"At least I _resisted_" I snapped.

"Really? We all saw your memory...this before, or _after_ the moans from him giving you head. _'Oh daddy, oohh'  
_" Draco insisted, mimicking my voice, and moaning.

"I never spread my legs, for my father to enter me. No wonder, you like to give it to girl's in the _ass_ now, and again" I retorted.

"Ms. Riddle" Mclaggen stated.

"Trying to act, as though you weren't one of them. I remember how much you _wanted_ my cock-" "MR. MALFOY" Mclaggen shouted, over him.

"By the way, you're head game...is AMAZING, _daddy_ teach you a thing or two" Draco replied, harshly...already knowing he'd won.

I walked up to him, and slapped him. His arms rested around my waist, and he pulled me closer. Kissed my neck, and whispered in my ear.

"If you just spread them, I could satisfy you" he whispered.

I could feel the heat between my legs, and pushed him away.

"Aw, blushing-" Draco stated, doing a slight hit-of-the-hand handshake with Blaise.

I continued to walk away.

"Hate to see you leave darling, but _love_ seeing you walk away" Draco called after me.

I held up my middle finger, and left the room.

* * *

**4 Months 29 days - Morning**

I sat up, and was surprised to find I was in the Slytherin Tower. _Someone_ had, yet again apparated me here, and that someone was now smirking towards me. With his perfect blonde hair, currently messy. His abs were clearly shown, him being shirtless, and a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Silencing charm, is already on the room _love_" Draco told me, raising his eyebrows at me.

"What makes you _so_ sure, I'll just open my legs for you" I retorted.

"There's the body, and then there's someone who wants to say hello" Draco purred.

I felt so sick, but could feel my panties getting wet. As I thought of Lucius mounting Draco, or better yet...placing his cock in my rear end, and Draco in the front. My father had made it so I'd be this way, literally planting that scene inside of my head. The memory was altered for both, my and _his_ enjoyment.

"You know you want it" Draco said.

He was already hovering over me, and he'd slid up my skirt. Slowly pulling my panties down.

"So wet" Draco told me.

"Off" I told him.

Even though, his hardened member was already at my entrance.

"I'll beg" he told me, brushing his hand over my cheek.

This sending the memory back through my mind, of Lucius pounding away. Draco smirked, being the one to bring it back.

"You're so _disgusting_" I stated.

"I'm _disgusting, _and you're having little _fantasies_ about me and _my father_ riding you...I believe you've got the roles _turned, _love" Draco retorted.

"Are you going to _fuck_ me, or not" I snapped.

"Well, since you're begging" Draco said.

Then assaulting my trembling body with his member, and groaned at the tightness.

"So tight" Draco purred.

* * *

**4 Months 29 Days Before - Afternoon**

"Are you alright, Enemy" questioned Scythe, glancing at me questionably.

I must have been walking with a slight limp, from the way Scythe was looking towards me.

"I'm fine" I told him.

"Are you sure? We could always head to the nurse's office, I'm sure father-" "Father, does not need to know...I _am_ **_fine"_**I stated, interrupting him, mid-sentence.

"Counselor Mclaggen is having another session today, you should probably go" Scythe told me.

I glanced at Scythe, he was concerned. Our father, hadn't a clue what the sessions were for; but I was receiving credits from doing so. Therefore, _Voldemort_ didn't give much of a damn.

"I just need to stop in the lavatory" I told him, and entered the large bathroom.

Scythe waited outside, and I walked passed a smirking blonde Slytherin boy.

"I _fuck _you too hard" he stated.

"Bug off, Malfoy" I retorted.

"We're back to Malfoy then? Earlier you were saying my name, _'Draco! Draco! Draco!'_" Draco taunted, mimicking my voice in a much more high-pitched tone.

"That was a _mistake_, and will _never_happen again!" I snapped, turning towards him with fire in my eyes.

He moved closer to me, pushing me against the sink, and he smirked mischievously. Then he tucked some of my hair behind my ear, and kissed my forehead though my eyes were closed. They nearly snapped open, until I felt a gentle touch of his lips on mine, and he was gone.

After opening my eyes, I touched my lips lightly, and wondered..._why had it been so gentle?_ He certainly hadn't been gentle in bed, but perhaps the lack of his gentle touch...was because of Lucius' rutting on him.

I pushed away the thought, and sighed. Another session, in replacement of Transfiguration...anything to get out of that classroom. I walked out of the bathroom, and was surprised to see Scythe still waiting.

"Took you quite awhile, it's almost time for that morning session" Scythe told me.

"I know, I'm sorry..you should be heading to class" I replied.

I walked into the room where the session was held, and Mclaggen's mother glanced at me.

"Tardy? That'll be a dock in a few _needed_ points, Ms. Riddle" Counselor Mclaggen stated.

I went, and sat on the seat beside Draco. He smirked, and gave me a sexual glance. I rolled my eyes, and looked to Counselor Mclaggen.

"Today we're going to discuss, what happened" Counselor Mclaggen stated.

This caused an uproar, and Lavender burst into tears. The two Patils attempted to comfort her, and Draco merely shook his head 'no' as slowly as an owl cuckoo clock's eyes. I raised my hand, and Counselor Mclaggen nodded.

"And what happens if we don't discuss it" I asked.

Everyone was silent, awaiting the answer. Counselor Mclaggen, nodded, and smiled.

"That is your decision, however, you will have only three months to speak" Counselor Mclaggen stated.

"We saw the memories, how much more can you say...than _that_" Blaise snapped, having been beaten as a child.

"I'll move from my chair, and put another in front of it. In this exercise, I'd like you to imagine your attacker is sitting...and I want you to say anything you couldn't get out before, say _everything_ you need to" Counselor Mclaggen said, standing, and moving to a corner in the room.

Everyone just stared at the two chairs, facing each other, and when everything seemed to be hopeless. There was the sound of someone standing...


	2. Awakening

_**Awakening**_

_**5 Months Before**_

Harry sat up, coughing up dust. He looked into the eyes of Severus Snape, and tried to get up. However, he found that he couldn't.

"I'd remain calm _Potter_, I am the _difference_ between your _survival_ & _death_" Severus Snape told him.

"What, where am I" Harry shouted.

"The _Pure Universe_" Severus answered.

"Pure" Harry questioned.

"You nearly died, I transported you hear...so you could become healthier, but it seems your very presence has thrown this universe out of wack" Severus mumbled.

"How" Harry stated.

"You're atoms are quite easily manipulated, but it seems...when we reappeared, you tossled the timeline. So now, the _'Chosen One'_ has become the _'Chosen Two'" _Severus stated.

"Who is the second" Harry asked.

"In all technicality, seeing as you are _invading_ this universe...you are...but in your thoughts-" Severus paused, and Harry awaited the answer. "I haven't a bloody clue" he finished.

Harry would've hit his forehead with his palm, but both of his hands were tied.

"You're a real dick, you know that" Harry told Severus.

"Well this dick saved your life" Severus retorted.

"True..." Harry said, trailing off.

Severus flicked his wand, and the rope undid itself.

"We leave soon" Severus said, then beginning to leave the bedroom.

"Oh...Snape" Harry stated, Severus' head popped back in the doorway.

"That's what she said" Harry taunted, smiling, referring to Severus' earlier remark.

Severus squinted his eyes, trying to understand if that had made any sense. Harry leaned back, and began to wonder what his presence had exactly done to this universe.

* * *

_**4 Months 29 Days - Afternoon to Night**_

"Can't we stop" Harry pleaded.

"Ah, Potter...that is what she said" Severus stated.

"Oh ha, ha...that doesn't answer my question" Harry replied.

They'd been on a constant 'That's-What-She-Said" war, since Severus had agreed to assist him.

"We're moving faster, than expected-" "That's what she said" Harry interrupted, and Severus' eyes narrowed.

"So I'm sure we'll get to the peak by sundown-" "That's-" "What she said" Snape stated, before Harry could finish.

"You can't call it, on your own sentence" Harry stated.

"That was never said, amongst other rules" Severus replied.

"Ah! Fuck me" Harry said.

"That's what she said" Severus taunted.

"Can't we just set up camp, call it a night...this climb is too hard, and everything is making me feel so heavy. I mean, now this universe just seems so-" Harry paused, and glared at Severus.

He tried to reiterate his sentence in his head, but couldn't think of anything.

"It's just _so_ big" Harry sighed.

Severus was silent momentarily, finally! It was over...

"That's what she said" Severus finally said.

"Oh, and I'm immature" Harry said, bending over, and beginning to set up camp.

"You know, what we agreed on...if I win" Severus reminded.

"Yes, I'll be your little sex toy" Harry said.

"I think I may have to change that costume up, perhaps you'll wear nothing in my presence" Severus stated.

Harry rolled his eyes, knowing Severus was a bisexual was strange. Especially with his twisted fantasies, about Harry in a french maid's outfit. However, he needed for Snape to change his bad grades, to Os. He'd get the deal either way, but he didn't exactly _fancy _the idea of being a tortured sex toy...well not really torture. Mainly, Snape would leave him '_hard & ready'_, and then toss him to the side. Which is why Harry still held, being straight.

He moved into his tent, and felt Severus slip in behind him.

"Don't try to take advantage of me" Harry said, lying down.

"Have I ever known to do that" Severus replied, then popping off his pants.

It was a daily routine, if Severus was winning higher, by midnight. He could dry hump Harry's arse, while stroking Harry. However, if Harry was winning, than Severus would have to watch Harry 'jerk off', and Snape couldn't touch.

"You should relax Potter, I won't be too rough" Severus stated, scooting close to Harry.

Harry felt Severus' erection, and Severus bucked a little bit.

* * *

_**4 Months & 29 Days Before - Enemy in Mclaggen's Session**_

_****_Lavender sat in front of the empty chair, and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes a moment, and then reopened them.

"Why would you let them touch me, you said you loved me! Yet you said 'money's tight', and then you just let them in my room! He ripped my clothing, and then he went on top of me! You never stopped him" Lavender shouted.

After Lavender finished shouting at the chair, she sat. Then Padma went up next, and stared at the chair. She began to shout at it too, and started crying. _"You threw me into the glass cabinet"_ she kept screaming, after stating where the scars had been left. Scars inside her legs, on her arms, at her hips, and on her neck. How a doctor said, she might never be able to give birth to any children. By that point, Padma was sobbing, and on the ground. Pavarti crouched beside her sister, and hugged her. She kept shouting _"Look what you've done to her"_.

The three most sensitive people always seemed to go first. People had been abused, Pavarti had cigar scars on her arms. She described how she got them, beginning with _"Do you remember when..."_. I looked towards Draco, and he looked sadly back at me. He took my hand in his, and brushed my hand with his thumb.


End file.
